Ascension
by PONIESOMGWHERE
Summary: Harry is rescued from the home of his abusive relatives by two angels who inform him he is to be an angel general in God's holy army. Being an angel has its perks... and it's downfalls. Harry has a mate? Rated now for SMUT!... As soon as I get it up.
1. The Chosen

Scythe: You know you have to say it...

Me: But I don't wanna!

Scythe: Say it!

Me: No!

Scythe: Say it, or no yaoi for you.

Me: NOOOO! NOT MY YAOI!... fine. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. Exept my fanfics.

Scythe: Good enough.

_**Ascension**_

"Boy! Get up! **NOW**!"

Harry groaned and forced his eyes open. Another day with his abusive foster family. Oh joy. He pushed himself up off of his messy bed, making his way over to the door and waiting for his uncle to unlock it. The click of the lock was heard, and Harry pushed the door open, timidly stepping out. He was met by the sight of his uncle, towering above him. "It's about time you got up! Get downstairs and make us breakfast! After that, there's a list of chores for you on the table. Get moving! Or do I have to make you move?"

"N-no sir!" Harry stuttered, rushing down the stairs. He turned the corner, almost running straight into his aunt

"Move it! And don't you DARE burn anything!" She barked at him.

Harry nodded, making his way into the kitchen. As he began to prepare breakfast, his thoughts began to wander. Had his fourth year really only ended a month ago? How things had changed since then. He hadn't received any letters from either Ron or Hermione, and his pleas to Dumbledore to rescue him from his abusive family had gone unanswered. Sirius had sent him a few letters, but Harry hadn't been able to tell him the whole truth about his situation. His uncle read every letter before it was sent. And that wasn't the only thing he did. The beatings had gotten worse. Simple slaps and whippings had escalated to assaults with knives and harsh beatings. Petunia and Dudley were no better. Petunia would verbally abuse him, and Dudley would beat him whenever possible, sometimes in front of his uncle, who encouraged every beating, saying he was a "waste of space and a disgrace to the Dursley name." Dursley. Ha! Like he would ever willingly associate himself with the family that abused him every summer.

The smell of burning food snapped him out of his daydreaming. Cursing under his breath, he pulled the pan off of the stove top. Too late. The food had burned. He turned to throw the mess away, only to be met by a harsh slap across the face. Harry dropped to the floor, the pan landing with a resounding clang. He looked up into the red face of his furious uncle.

"What did we tell you about burning the food, you worthless piece of shit?" Vernon roared, dragging Harry to his feet by his hair and slapping him again.

Harry felt tears coming to his eyes, but he wouldn't give his uncle the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Not without a fight, at least. "I-I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon…"

With a snort of disgust, Vernon let go of the boy and picked something up off the countertop. Harry stumbled back, his eyes widening in fear. Vernon held an incredibly sharp looking carving knife in his hands, and he had a mad glint in his eye. "You're 'sorry', eh? Boy, when I'm through with you, you'll be more than just sorry. You'll be screaming for my forgiveness." He started towards Harry, raising the knife above his head.

Harry closed his eyes, expecting to be turned into mincemeat… but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes again, staring up at his uncle. There was no sign of movement from his uncle. He was frozen stiff as a marble statue. Harry began to inch away from the blade that was only a foot from his face.

"Harry Potter. So this is the Almighty's chosen one."

Harry nearly jumped a foot in the air. The voice had been feminine, but incredibly powerful at the same time, a high alto.

"Yes. This is the one the superior has chosen."

The answering voice was a low tenor, quiet and withdrawn. Harry made his way to the front door and slowly opened it, peeking outside. What he saw almost made him slam the door again.

Standing side by side in the front lawn were two people… or were they people at all? On the left was a female of about 18 with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and sharp, wise blue eyes. She was thick, but in a muscular sense. Her hands were slim and delicate, and her bare feet were the same. Her body was covered by a hooded white robe, and on her back was a pair of brilliant snow white angel wings. Around her neck was a sun pendant with a single white stone, matching the color of her wings. A glowing gold ring, a halo, sat above her head, suspended in the air. Standing next to her on the right was a young man, about the same age, with waist-length black hair, also pulled back, and eyes that burned as red as coals. He was skinny, almost bony, and his body was hidden by a black robe with a hood. Sprouting from his back was a pair of blood red angel wings, and his pendant was a crescent moon, blood red. He also supported a halo. The girl looked contemplative, and the boy smiled gently at Harry.

"It seems the chosen one has made an appearance, Eliora." The male said, turning to the female.

"It would appear so, Tynan." She replied, looking kindly at Harry.

Harry had no clue who the two strangers were, but he had a feeling they weren't there to hurt him. Slowly he stepped outside the door, inching closer to the duo. When he was in front of them, he finally found his voice again. "Who… who are you? WHAT are you?"

The two figures smiled at the confused boy. "Hello, Harry." The female, who was obviously Eliora, began. "You're a bright boy, so I would guess you have already guessed our names, but just in case… This is Tynan, the angel of night, but everyone calls him Ty. I am Eliora, angel of day. We are messengers from our almighty Father."

Harry didn't have to think twice. "Angels… you guys are angels… so that would make your father-!"

Tynan nodded, stopping him. "Yes, our Father is our Lord, the Father of all. But we are not here to engage in idle chatter." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, looking him dead in the eye. "Harry Potter, son of man. God has chosen you to be his General, his only, in his army against the forces of light and dark. You will be the divine judge. You will lead our army in heaven and on Earth. There is no higher honor in heaven or  
Earth."

Harry stared in awe at Tynan, then turned his head to look at Eliora. "But… what does that mean… for me… for those around me... the ones I care about?"

Eliora smiled kindly at him. "Your alliances may come to change as you learn. We have watched you and those you care for and those who were supposed to care for you. You will be treated like the hero you were meant to be… were _chosen_ to be. You will be changed, and you will gain new powers. You can and will discover who your real friends and enemies are. Will you accept this honor?"

He had to stop and think for a moment, but the answer was already ringing clear in his mind. After a few seconds, he turned to Tynan and Eliora, a new light in his eyes. "I accept. Let it be done by His command."

Eliora and Tynan smiled at each other, then knelt down in front of Harry. "General, we are yours to command." They said in unison.

"Rise. No need for that yet." Harry helped the two to their feet. "The first thing that must be done… take me away from this place. You saw what was happening inside. I can't stay here."

"Of course, sir. Come." Eliora held out her arms, waiting for Harry. The younger was unsure at first, but he soon stepped into Eliora's warm and loving embrace. Tynan came up behind Eliora, wrapping his arms around both of them. There was a bright flash of light, and the trio disappeared.

((So, what do you all think? Please rate and review! ^_^ No flames, please! Not yet at least. And please... please please please please **PLEASE**... None of the "There is no God." stuff. My story, my rules.))


	2. The Change

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, squinting from the bright light from the window. He sat up from his position, looking around him. He was sitting up in a beautiful chestnut bed with emerald green and gold sheets and pillows of the same color. Pieces of furniture of the same wood sat around the room, which had a very soft looking emeralds green rug and a large bay window. Looking out the window, Harry could see the ocean and a white sand beach. Trees and tropical plants lined the distant shoreline. From the position of the sun in the sky, dawn had just broken. He turned as the door to his room swung open to reveal Tynan with Eliora standing behind him.

"Good morning, sir." Tynan said, leading Eliora into the room. "I trust you slept well?"

"Very. Thank you, Tynan." Harry swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He wavered a little bit, suddenly dizzy. Eliora and Tynan were by his side in an instant, helping him to stand. Harry lifted a hand to his face, feeling around for his glasses. They weren't there. But strange enough, he could see perfectly. "What happened? Why can I see so well?"

Eliora and Tynan smiled at each other again. "You fell asleep on the way here. When we arrived, we placed you in this room and stayed by your side until your change was complete. We just recently left, but came back when we felt you awaken." Eliora told him.

Harry looked up, confused. "My change? What change?"

Tynan helped Harry over to a large, full length mirror, but held him away just enough so he couldn't see his own reflection. Not yet, at least. "While you were asleep, Father decided it was an opportune time to grant you a few… gifts. Along with new powers and abilities… he changed you physically as well." With this said, he nudged Harry in front of the mirror so he could see his new body.

He couldn't help but gape. No longer a lanky boy of 15, he was now tall, lean, and well built in every place. His dark brown hair had turned midnight black and now fell straight to his shoulders, and his bangs fell just far enough that they covered his scar. Once jade eyes were now emerald with flecks of gold, and his cheekbones were now high. His lips were fuller and looked more kissable than ever before. His skin was golden tan, giving him the healthy glow he had lacked for years. His body, normally scarred from several beatings, was now flawless in every way. As he stared at himself, he realized two things were missing. "Why don't I have wings or a halo?" He asked, turning to Tynan and Eliora.

"You're wings and halo won't appear unless you will them to appear. Try it now." The younger water angel urged him.

With a nod, Harry turned back to the mirror. He closed his eyes, willing his wings and halo to make themselves known. He felt a painless growing sensation from his back, and only after it had faded did he open his eyes. His head, too, was now supporting a golden ring, and his wings… oh lord in heaven, his wings. They were perfect. Emerald green like his eyes with the occasional gold feather. Harry admired the new appendages, reaching back to feel the feathers. Silky smooth. Concentrating, he flared his wings out, then flapped them once. He rose a foot in the air, but quickly landed again. "Wow… this is incredible beyond all belief." He mused more to himself than anyone else.

"You look brilliant, sir." Eliora said, moving behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I concur. A natural born leader. Father chose well." Tynan agreed, moving to Harry's other side.

Harry looked from one to the other, a huge smile on his face. "Please, you guys… don't call me sir… you're the ones I have to thank. If you hadn't come for me at that moment…"

Eliora could see the fear appear in Harry's eyes, and she wrapped him in an embrace. "Hush, Harry. Don't be afraid. We're here for you now." She cooed gently in his ear, running her hand along his wings in a soothing manner.

Harry sighed quietly, letting Eliora hold him. He flinched when someone new joined in the hug, but relaxed when he realized it was only Tynan.

Tynan felt Harry flinch, and he quickly pulled away. He looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "Sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have—." He stopped talking when Harry pulled away from Eliora and wrapped his arms around him.

"No, Tynan. I'm sorry." Harry's muffled voice came from Tynan's chest. "I'm just so afraid around men, after what my uncle did to me… But I don't have to be afraid of you…"

The elder angel of fire smiled, wrapping his arms around him. "You never have to be afraid of any angel, Harry. We would never hurt you. We LOVE you. You're our family, and our leader under Father. You just need some time, that's all."

Eliora nodded in agreement. "Tynan's right. Time can to magical things."

Harry sighed in content, pulling away from Tynan. "Is there anything else?"

"Only one more thing, Harry." Eliora assured him. She turned to a door, opened it, and began to rifle through. "I know I put it in here somewhere… no, too big… WAY too big… too small, if that's even possible… Aha!" She came out of the closet holding a white robe like Tynan's, only clasped around the neck was a white cape. The pin was gold, a snake and a lion with emerald eyes and tails entwined. "Here, put this on… No, not over the top of those filthy things! Strip first, you silly goose!"

The newly turned angel blushed, but did as he was told. He pulled the robe over his head after stepping out of his rags, which were far too big for him. The robe he now wore was made of a soft, comfortable material and sat nicely on his body. Two slits in the back allowed his wings freedom of movement beneath the cape. He turned to the mirror again, admiring his reflection. "Very nice." He said, nodding his head. "I don't think I've ever looked this good."

The two other angels nodded. "Now that that's taken care of… let's head down to eat. I'm sure you're famished." The younger water angel offered.

Harry nodded, following Tynan and Eliora out of the room. He followed them for a while, but suddenly stopped, a thought coming to him.

Tynan noticed his pause, and he turned to Harry. "Sir? Is something wrong?" Eliora followed in turn when she heard him.

Harry looked up at Tynan and Eliora, pale. "My stuff… it's all back at the house… uncle snapped my wand… and I'm suppose to go back to school… what do I do?"

Eliora noticed he was beginning to hyperventilate, and she moved so she was standing in front of him. She took his hands and began to speak to him in a smooth, calming voice. "Deep breaths, sir. In through your nose, out through your mouth. That's it, do another… and one more… good." She pulled back. "Now, as for your stuff and wand… We had one of the younger angels go back and retrieve your stuff. We'll take you to Diagon Alley a little later to get your new wand. You'll go back to school in two months time, but until then, you will train here under the command of several angels. They will teach you many things. But don't worry about that right now. We need to get you fed."

Harry took another deep breath, clearing his head. "Thank you. Sorry about panicking."

"Don't worry about it, sir." Tynan replied with a shake of his head. He led then through several halls before turning to a set of double doors. He swung them open, ushering the two inside.

Harry took one step inside the room and stopped short, Eliora almost running into him. The dining hall was magnificent. Colored mainly gold and silver, the room shone with an ethereal glow. The rosewood table was large enough to seat over 50 people, and a magnificent crystal chandelier hung over the center of the table. The chairs looked comfy enough to fall asleep in, especially the chair at the head of the table. Harry was shocked even further when Eliora ushered him to the head and motioned for him to sit. "Are… are you serious?" He gasped, staring up at Eliora. "You want ME to sit at the head of the table?"

"Of course." Tynan assured him with a nod. He sat down at Harry's right hand, while Eliora sat on his left. Harry slowly sat down, almost afraid that someone would come in and yell at him for sitting in the magnificent chair. He was about to ask where the food would come from when Tynan put two fingers in his mouth an let loose an ear-splitting whistle. Almost instantly, another set of double doors Harry hadn't noticed before swung open and two angels came in, one carrying two plates and the other carrying one. The first looked to be a boy around 12 years of age, with short golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He had freckles scattered across his nose, and he looked like he could play quiddich, even at his young age. He wore a simple white tunic and white pants, not the robes Tynan, Eliora, and Harry wore. He had wings, but they looked a little… incomplete. Like they were missing a few feathers. His halo was just a simple, thin gold ring sitting around his head. Harry then looked to the other. This time it was a female, but she looked to be around only 10. Her golden hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her blue eyes were magnified by her round, purple rimmed glasses, giving her a very cute appearance. She had a very dainty nose and a cute smile. She wore a simple cute white dress, and her wings looked more incomplete than the first angel's. Her halo sat a little crooked on her head, but Harry thought this just made her look cuter.

The first angel sat the first plate in front of Eliora, the next, in front of Tynan. The younger female placed her plate in front of Harry, bowing low to him.

"Oh please, no bowing." Harry said, blushing.

"Sir, it does my heart good to show respect to you." The young looking angel said. "You are well known here as the bravest of all angels. My heart sings with joy when I am in your presence."

Harry blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Eliora caught bits and pieces that sounded like, "Flattered… no need… not that special…"

This caused Eliora to laugh and she nudged Harry's leg under the table. "Harry, you ARE that special. You deserve this special treatment. Scat, Amber, you're flustering the young master!"

Amber bowed to them again, smiling brilliantly at Harry. She skipped through the double doors again, humming a little tune.

The other angel watched her leave, then turned to Tynan. "I apologize for my sister's behavior. She has been looking forward to meeting the new General, though she forgot to address him as such." He turned to Harry, bowing to him. "General, I am Skylar, and the young one was my sister Amber. We are angels in training, and we are yours to command at any time. We usually do our work in the kitchens, so whatever you wish for, it is yours. Pizza with everything but the kitchen sink on it at 3:00 in the morning? It's yours. Another scoop of ice cream with chocolate, whipped cream, and a mountain of sprinkles as high as Everest? Have at it."

Harry couldn't help but smile. While the younger one was cute, this one had a sense of humor. He knew how to bring a smile to a person's face. "Thank you, Skylar. I assure you, I will be making frequent trips down here. My family was not one to feed me much."

Skylar cocked his head to one side at this remark. "I had heard rumors, but… may I ask a question, General?"

"Shoot. But please, call me Harry. If you INSIST on showing me respect (which I really don't deserve), just say sir."

"Yes sir … is it true your family was… abusive?"

Harry didn't even flinch. "Yes, Skylar. It's true."

Skylar proceeded to do something that shocked him: He threw himself at Harry's feet, taking his hands and kissing them. He looked up, confused, at Eliora and Tynan, who were watching with understanding looks.

"Skylar and Amber came from an abusive family. They sympathize with and respect anyone who comes here who has gone through what they have." Tynan explained as Harry pulled Skylar to his feet. "He and his sister were killed during one of their father's drunken rages."

"I see…" Harry murmured, staring at the young boy in front of him.

"Yeah. Dad came home drunk and took a gun to both Amber and me. But we don't mind. We've found peace with our new mom and dad." Sky said, smiling brightly, his dimples showing.

Harry was officially interested. "Who are your mom and dad now?"

Skylar then said something that caused Harry to stop breathing for a split second. "Actually… my new mom and dad… are Lily and James Potter."

((MWAHAHA! I leave you peeps with a cliffy! BUM BUM BUUUUUM! Rate and review! Still no flames, but i will take constructive critisizm! ^_^))


	3. The Wand

(Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up! My computer ate all of my fanfics… TT_TT But I am BACK! For the next few comments, I'd like some ideas of where the readers would like this to go! So if you're commenting, please! Let me know what you would like to see! NOW! On with the fanfic!)

Eliora and Tynan looked at each other, stunned for a moment, then turned back to Harry and Skylar. Skylar looked a bit sheepish, but Eliora was more concerned about Harry. He had started to hyperventilate again. She shot up from her seat, gently nudged the younger angel out of the way, and knelt down in front of Harry. "Harry, sir, look at me. Look at me. That's good, now, in through your nose, out through your mouth, like we did before. Good. Do another… and one more… Alright." She stood up and took her place again. "Now… what set that off?"

Harry sighed, staring at his still-covered plate. "Just… the thought of seeing my mom and dad again… The thought is just… unbelievable… The last time I saw him was when—!" Harry suddenly gasped, his head snapping up. "Cedric! Is he here too?"

Tynan nodded, a smile on his face. "He is, sir. He made it with little trouble. You will see all of your friends and family soon enough. Just not immediately. There are other things that must be done. But now… shall we eat?" He motioned for Skylar to take the lids off the plates.

Harry smiled broadly at the thought of seeing his parents and friend again and almost wolfed down his meal. 10 minutes and an empty plate later, Harry stood up, wings ruffling and fluffing out in anticipation. "Well, now what?"

Eliora and Tynan stood up as well. "Skylar and Amber will take care of the dishes. What would YOU like to do?" Tynan questioned Harry, arching an eyebrow.

Harry looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, since I'm going back to school in a few months, I really do think I need a new wand. How about we head down to Diagon Alley?"

Eliora smiled brilliantly. "That's sounds like a fabulous idea. I need a few things myself. You coming, Tynan?"

Tynan smiled and shook his head. "I think I'll stay here and hold down the house. You two go and have fun. Oh, and, Harry, you might want to recall your wings and halo before running out. Wouldn't want to raise any unnecessary questions, would we?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, thinking about hiding his wings and halo. He felt his wings retract and he opened his eyes, looking behind him. His wings had disappeared, and if guess was right, his halo was too. "I'm thinking I'm also going to need new clothes. Wouldn't it be a little weird if I was walking around with nothing but white on?"

"You have a point. How's this?" Eliora snapped her fingers, and the younger angel's robe and cape shifted to normal street clothes. He now sported an emerald green, long-sleeved shirt with midnight black pants. Encircling his waist was a silver chain belt with small silver angel wings on each of his hips. Around his neck was a midnight black choker with an angel wing similar to the one on his belt in the center. As Harry moved to brush his hair behind his ears, his hand hit something in his ear: A silver cross piercing.

Harry smiled and admired himself as best he could. "I look good, don't I?"

Tynan nodded and replied, "Very good."

"Alright, now, it's my turn." Eliora snapped her fingers again, and her own robe morphed into an aqua blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Her necklace was still around her neck, but her ears were pierced with Celtic stars. Her hair fell in wavy cascades barely past her shoulders. On her right ring finger was a silver ring with a sun design and on her left thumb was a stainless steel ring with a moon design. "Well Tynan, we'll see you later. Keep everything in check for us!" Eliora reached towards Harry and touched the cross piercing in his ear. Immediately, Harry felt a pulling feeling beneath his naval. Before he had time to blink, they were standing in front of Ollivander's.

Harry blinked, looking around in awe. "How… how did you DO that?"

Eliora grinned, pointing to his ear. "Your earring is a teleportation device. Just touch it and think of the place you want to go. An image or a name will do just fine. But enough of that. Let's go get your new wand." She pushed open the door and the duo walked in.

Harry inhaled the musty smell that hung around the store and looked around fondly. This place held a very special memory… His first wand… he felt a twang in his heart at the thought of his snapped wand. Was getting a surrogate a bad idea? It almost felt like he was replacing an old, irreplaceable friend.

"Harry Potter. How good to see you again."

Harry almost jumped out of his skin. He spun around, facing Mr. Ollivander. "Blimey! You scared me, sir!"

Ollivander stared unblinking at Harry and Eliora. "What brings you back to my establishment, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shuffled nervously on his feet. "My uncle… he snapped my wand… I was wondering if I could get a new one…?"

"Normally, there is only one wand for each person… but…" Ollivander eyed Harry, as if staring straight into his soul. "There's something… different about you… your body brims with power… Maybe there is a second wand for you here. Shall we?" He beckoned to the shelves of wands.

And so the search commenced, just as it had years before. Holly, mahogany, willow, yew, rosewood… dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, veela hair, fairy wing… They spent almost an hour in the shop, and still Harry hadn't found a wand that really felt _right_ like his old one had.

"Phew." Eliora said, fanning herself as Harry put another wand away. "Maybe we should take a break. We've been at this for a while."

Harry was about to agree whole-heartedly when a box caught his eye. Unlike the other boxes, which were black, brown, or dark blue, this box was snow white. It almost seemed to call to him. "Mr. Ollivander, what about that one?" He asked, pointing to the box.

Ollivander looked up at the box, eyeing it warily. "That wand? I've had that wand for as long as I can remember, but no one has ever been able to use it. It's just too unusual."

"Oh?" Eliora asked, suddenly interested. "What makes it unusual, if I may ask?"

"The properties of it are unseen in any other wand. This wand… well, I'll tell you what it is after you've tried it." He pulled the box down off the shelf, handing it to Harry.

Harry took the box and opened it, staring in awe at the contents. The wand inside was about 15 inches and made from a beautifully polished tan wood with a sturdy handle. It was a flexible yet strong wood and seemed to hum with power. Harry picked it up. It was warm to the touch. Harry turned away from the two and closed his eyes. He knew what spell he wanted to try. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

The moment the words had left his mouth, the tip of the wand began to glow with a blinding light. A majestic stag erupted from the tip. It turned its head to gaze at Harry for a moment before fading away, seeing nor sensing no immediate danger.

Eliora stared in awe at the place where the Patronus had been just a few seconds before. "I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I think we've found your wand, Harry."

Harry balanced the wand in his hand, staring fondly at it. "I think so too." He turned to Ollivander. "So, what makes this wand so unusual, sir?"

Ollivander was staring at Harry, his eyes near bulging out of their sockets. "I've waited years for a match to come along for that wand… Mr. Potter, what makes that wand in your hands special is this: The wood is unlike any that I've used in any other wand, and the core is so unique, it has only been used once. The wood is Bois d'Arc, a flexible yet strong wood that is considered everlasting. 15 ¼ inches, Bois d'Arc… and the feather from an archangel's wing." He looked over Harry again. "Mr. Potter, is there something I should know?"

Harry thought for a moment, then sighed. "Sir, you have to swear this will not leave your mouth at any time." When he received his agreement, he told him everything that had transpired between being taken away from the Dursley's to when he and Eliora had landed outside of his shop.

Ollivander listened silently until the end. "Amazing… Who would have though…" He looked from the wand to Harry. "It all makes sense now… please, take the wand. A gift from me."

"A-are you sure, sir?" Harry stammered, looking wide-eyed at the wand maker.

"Please, I should be the one calling YOU sir. And I'm sure." Ollivander insisted.

"That's very kind of you, sir." Eliora said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'd better go, though. There's still a lot we have to do. Come on, Harry."

"Okay, okay… Bye, sir! And thank you!" Harry barely had the time to say this before he was pulled out of the shop by Eliora. "What's the rush, Eliora?"

Eliora looked down at him. "I didn't want to be in there too long… too big of a chance he would recognize me…"

"Recognize you?" Harry questioned. "Why would that be a bad thing?"

Eliora looked down at him, a sad look in her eyes. "Harry…" She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I've been dead longer than you've been alive. I was in that store almost 20 years ago."

"OH." Harry said, eyes widening. "I understand now…"

"Good." Eliora straightened up again. "I need to grab something out of my Gringotts account. Anything you'd like to grab?"

"Actually, I wanted to poke around in my account a little bit. See if I could find anything interesting…" Harry said storing his wand.

"Alright, we'll head over there ne—quick. Get down." Eliora suddenly pulled him into an alley and hid behind some barrels.

"Eliora? What's going on?" Harry asked, drawing the wand he had JUST put away.

"Take a look." Eliora gestured around the corner. "I'm not sure you want to get involved in _that_."

Harry peeked around. Standing outside Gringotts was his enemy, Draco Malfoy, and his best friend, Ronald Weasley. From the looks of it, they were in the middle of a heated argument. "C'mon. Let's get closer. I want to hear what those two are arguing about."

"But I just—did you not hear a WORD I SAID? Oh, whatever…"

As they got closer, Harry began to catch bits and pieces of the conversation. When they got close enough, Harry caught something that made him choke. Something that turned Draco into his best friend and Ron into his worst enemy.

((Mwehehehe… another cliffy! Anyway, what do you all think? No flames, please!))


	4. The Death

((Hello, lovelies! Because I got so many wonderful reviews on my latest chapter, I decided to start the next one right away! I had a wonderful idea come to me from a writer who calls themselves Adenoide, so I will use his suggestion. I won't tell you what I'm doing, but you'll find out soon enough! ^_^ ON WITH THE FIC! *dramatic pose. Bricked* Ow.))

Harry stared in horror at the scene, not believing what he was hearing. He wiggled a finger in his ear, hoping he had heard incorrectly. Nope. He was hearing right.

"—least I tried to befriend him for the sake of having a friend!" Draco snarled at Ron, the look he was giving him downright deadly.

"Why would you want to be friends with a git like Potter?" Ron shot back. "The only reason I even acted nicely towards him was for his money. He thinks he's so high and mighty, winning the triwizard tournament, being Dumbledore's golden boy, being the bloody boy-who-should-have-died!"

"How can you say something like that?" Draco yelled, towering above Ron. "Even if he IS rich, that doesn't mean you can use him like that! A pureblood would never sink so low! And Harry is one of the nicest people I know!"

"How can _you_ say that?" Ron asked smugly. "Weren't you the one who was always mean to him?"

Here, Draco had to pause. "… My pride was hurt… I just wanted to be his friend…" He looked down, his platinum-blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Well, you're too late. Hermione and I have him wrapped around our finger. Even if Hermione is a true friend to him, I just want him for the money. He's wrapped up tighter than a bandage." Ron grinned in triumph.

"Well, guess what, Weasley? Your bandage just came undone."

Both males jumped a foot in the air and Ron spun around, his face becoming pale and the grin vanishing instantly. Harry stepped fully into view, Eliora right behind him. Both looked murderous, but in different ways. Eliora looked ready to kill, but Harry was about to. He had his wand drawn and his outfit was beginning to flicker back to his normal robe and cape. His eyes glowed emerald and he growled, "How could you… all these years of pretending to be my friend… only to find _this _out… How could you? How DARE YOU!" Harry's body exploded in a flash of blinding white light and his outfit shifted back to his normal one. His wings exploded from his back and his halo appeared. When the light faded, Harry was kneeling on the ground, his wand drawn across his chest. He opened his eyes to reveal they had turned gold and were glowing. He stood, looking from Draco to Ron.

Ron backed up, searching for his wand. "Harry? Mate?"

Harry spun to him. "I am no longer Harry. And you were never my mate." He raised his wand, pointing it straight at Ron's chest. "I am General Cathetel, divine angel of God's army. And you, Ronald Weasley, are going straight to hell." He turned his gaze to Draco, who was staring at him in wonder. "Draco, come. Stand by me. I don't want you hurt… my friend."

Draco looked stunned for a moment before smiling brilliantly. He rushed to stand next to Cathetel, standing slightly behind him next to Eliora.

Cathetel noticed Ron beginning to inch away and he growled, "Don't you DARE move."

Ron stopped short, eyeing Cathetel fearfully. "Harry-."

"If I have to say my name for you ONE. MORE. TIME. I am sending you straight to hell without a second thought. It's Cathetel for my friends, but for you, you will be begging for my mercy as _General_ Cathetel."

Ron got cocky again. "How do I know this isn't just some glamour? You're just the boy-who-lived. I'm not scared of you. You're just a rich boy who couldn't even save his own friend from you-know-who."

Eliora placed a hand on Cathetel's shoulder, seeing as he was about to lose it. He was shaking all over, and his jaw was clenched tight. "General, let us handle this."

"Us?" Cathetel questioned, looking around, but keeping his wand level.

Eliora smirked and her eyes moved to behind Ron. "Yes. Us."

Cathetel followed her gaze, then smirked. "I see… Well, Ronald, I will be sending a message to your family saying you have passed on. Eliora, go ahead."

Eliora stepped in front of Cathetel as he stepped back besides Draco. She raised her wand. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Came a voice from behind Ron.

Ron started to spin around. "Who-?"

"_Divinus Incendia!"_

"_Sanctus Undo!_"

From either side of Ron came two powerful beams, one made of glowing white rays and the other black fire. Ron was engulfed in both, and he screamed in pain as the combination seemed to rip his body apart from the inside. When the glow faded, Ron lay on the ground, shrieking in pain.

Eliora smirked and lowered her wand. "Thank you for your help, Tynan."

"No problem." Tynan said, stepping past Ron's withering form. "It's just a shame that we can't just send him straight to hell. Unfortunately, that's Ezekiel's job. Speak of the saint, he should be here right… about… now."

At that moment, there was a flash of light and an older man appeared. He was dressed in red robes with a blue shawl around his neck. He had a white beard and mustache, and he had a grim look to him. "Tynaniel, Eliora. I had a feeling I was needed."

Tynan nodded. "Yes, you felt right." He turned to look disdainfully at Ron. "This one, right here."

Ezekiel nodded and started to move past the group. He stopped briefly in front of Cathetel and bowed to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, General Cathetel." He started towards Ron again. The teen didn't have enough strength to resist the elderly saint. "You won't feel this, my child." He knelt down and reached for Ron's hand. He grasped at something, then pulled. Cathetel saw him wrap his arms around something, then stand, turning to them. In his arms was Ron's soul, curled up like a sleeping child in his arms. Behind him, Ron stopped breathing and his eyes slid shut. "I will take him to be judged. He may have to spend some time in purgatory, but no one is ever truly destined for hell, young general. Remember that." He turned away and he disappeared in a flash of light.

Cathetel sighed and turned to Eliora and Tynan. His eyes had returned to their normal emerald green color with gold flecks. He stored his wand, then turned to Draco. "Malfoy—No, Draco. If I had known sooner… I'm sorry…"

Draco lay a hand on Cathetel's shoulder. "It's alright, Po—Ha—General Cathetel. I should have come to find you when I found out what Ron was doing, but I had to know the truth before I went running to you."

"Please, Draco. Call me Cathetel." The angel general looked around. "Hey Eliora. Why isn't anybody staring at us? They're just clustering around Ron's body."

At this, Tynan held up his hand, grinning. "I admit. I cast a little spell that hides everyone in our little group and masks our magic. Yes, Draco, even you."

"Wow, Tynan, you think of everything." Cathetel said admiringly.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Tynan!"

"Sorry…"

"That's enough." Cathetel cut them off, waving his hand. "For now, let's head back. We can get everything else we need later. We need to make ourselves scarce." He turned to Draco, who was looking away. "Draco, I want you to come with me. I want you to be my left hand."

The blond male's head snapped up, eyes glowing. "Really? But-… you know what? I'm not complaining. Take me with you."

"Good choice. Eliora, take Draco. Let's meet in my room." Cathetel closed his eyes and touched his earring, the image of his room in his mind. Several flashes of light later, the area where they had been was empty.


	5. The Meeting

(( Thank you all SOOOO much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad no one is a real Ron lover. Anyway, On with chapter 5! Oh, before that… I'm going to recommend a good fanfic author for you. If you will check out all the reviews I've gotten, you will notice an author by the name of YearOfTheKitty. Read her stuff. It's all very good. Especially pay attention to her fic entitled Moon's Melody. It is a fantastic piece of writing. Now, if you will turn your attention downward… On with the fic! Beware of shameless fluff.

…

please tell me you all know this is a Snarry fic. If you don't like Snarry, just stop reading now.))

Cathetel opened his eyes. He was back in his room, with Tynan, Eliora, and Draco scattered in different places around his room. He sighed with relief, dropping his hand. "Good to know we all made it back in one piece."

Draco was looking around in wonder. "Wow, Ha—Cathetel… God, that's going to take me forever to get use to… This place is amazing! Where are we?"

Eliora smirked down at Draco. "Think, Draco. Angels."

"… Oh my God, we're in HEAVEN?"

"Yes. Actually, only one sector. But that explanation is for another time. For now…" Tynan turned to Cathetel. "General, do you really want Draco for your left hand?"

Cathetel looked coolly at Tynan. "Do you doubt my judgment?"

"Nooooo… I just need to make sure before we do anything drastic." Tynan quickly reasoned.

"Oh… sorry for jumping on you like that…" Cathetel murmured, looking at his feet.

"It's alright. No harm, no foul." Tynan said, waving a hand dismissively. "Anyway, I need to go confirm your choice with Father. In the meantime…" He turned to Eliora. "Eliora, I think there's something you need to explain to Cathetel. Something we quite forgot to explain sooner."

Eliora looked confused before the realization hit her. "OH… oh, _that_. Yeah, I'll get right on that. Draco, I'll need you here for this. You'll understand why in a second."

Draco nodded and Tynan exited the room. Eliora shifted back to her normal attire and sat down on the bed. She pat the area next to her and said, "Cathetel, sit next to me." He did so, and Eliora began to speak. "I'm sure you've noticed how close Tynan and I are." Cathetel nodded. "That's because, when we were alive, Tynan and I were mates. All witches and wizards bound for heaven have a mate chosen for them at the beginning of time. When they are born, all witches and wizards have feeling for many people, but are always bound for a single person, even if that person is of the same sex."

Cathetel blinked, taking the new information in. "So… are you saying… I have a mate?"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm trying to say." Eliora replied.

"I'm afraid to ask, but… who is it?" Cathetel braced himself for the worst.

"Your mate? Well… you're not going to like it."

"So? Tell me."

"You're _really_ not gonna like it…"

"Screw that! Tell me!"

"Severus Snape."

"See, it's not that ba—…" Cathetel suddenly stopped short, eye twitching. "… Who."

Eliora shrugged, a rueful grin on her face. "I _told_ you you're not going to like it…"

Draco was stunned. "My godfather? Cathetel's mate?"

"That's correct."

Cathetel was dead silent. The potion's master? His mate? "But he hates me! With a passion, to boot!"

Eliora smiled mysteriously. "Actually, he doesn't hate you like you think. Quite the opposite, actually. He loves you. The reason he's always so mean to you is because he's trying to deny his feelings because he 'knows' you could never feel the same about him. But that's not the case, now is it?" She smiled knowingly at him.

Cathetel blushed and looked down at his feet. Lord only knew how many cold showers he had taken during the course of the years because of the professor. His secret was out.

Draco was just as stunned. "This is… a lot to take in…" He murmured, rubbing his head.

"Well, then it's a good thing you'll be asleep for a little while."

The group turned to the door to see Tynan standing in the doorway. "Draco, Cathetel, Eliora, follow me. Father has agreed to Cathetel's choice." He spun on his heel and walked out the door with everyone else on his heels. He led them to another bedroom, colored almost the same as Cathetel's, but instead of gold, there was silver in its place. "Draco, lay down on the bed, on your back."

Draco did so, looking a little nervous. "So, what happens now?"

Cathetel answered, "Well, if what I think is true, by the time you wake up, you won't be human anymore."

"Oh, that makes things _so_ much easier." Draco groaned, closing his eyes. He opened them again when Tynan approached the bed.

Tynan didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled out his wand. He waved it over Draco's head and murmured, "_Somnus_."

Immediately, Draco's eyelids drooped and closed as he fell into a deep sleep. Cathetel looked worriedly at him as his breathing slowed. "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry, sir. Draco will be fine. We did the same with you right before we left your uncle's house." Eliora assured him. This will only take a little while. Watch. We did the same thing with you."

Cathetel looked on curiously. Eliora and Tynan stood on opposite sides of the bed, wands drawn. Tynan smiled at Eliora. "Ready?"

Eliora nodded. "Ready."

Both raised their wands, then pointed them at Draco's still form and murmured at the same time, "_Verto_."

The moment the word had been said, the tips of both wands began to glow, as did Draco's body. The glow intensified as the young male began to change before their eyes. His hair grew to a little past his shoulders, a little longer than Cathetel's, and turned sterling silver. His body seemed to lengthen and muscle seemed to appear all over his body, giving him the appearance of a battle hardened warrior. His cheekbones lowered a bit and his chin sharpened.

The glow faded and Draco lay on the bed, fully changed. "Wow. He looks good." Cathetel muttered, arching an eyebrow.

Eliora nodded, storing her wand. "That he does." She pulled the bedspread down and covered Draco's body gently. "Cathetel, will you stay here with him for a little while? Tynan and I need to check on something. He should be up in a little bit."

Cathetel nodded and the older two angels exited the room. He pulled a seat up beside the bed, looking over Draco. After watching him for a while, he sighed and looked up, searching for something to keep himself occupied. His eyes locked onto a bookcase, and he stood, making his way over to it. He picked out a random book and sat back down, opening it. It turned out to be a book of spells. He flipped through, uninterested, until he found a spell that caught his attention.

It was a spell to speak right into the mind of any given person. For a moment, he thought of using it. But another thought struck him. Eliora and Tynan asked him to watch over Draco. He couldn't do anything until he was awake.

Speak of which… Cathetel turned in time to see Draco stir and open his eyes. The General blinked in surprise. Draco's once grey eyes were no longer smoky grey, but instead sterling silver like his hair. He blinked sleepily, then sat up. He looked around, finally locking eyes with Cathetel. "Cathetel? Where is everyone?"

"Tynan and Eliora had to go take care of something. Lord only knows what. Want to see what you look like?" Draco nodded, and Cathetel helped him out of bed over to the mirror hanging off to one side.

Draco admired his appearance. "Hm… not bad… but where are my wings?"

"Your wings and halo appear when you will them too. Like this." Cathetel concentrated and his wings unfolded from his back and his halo appeared. Draco nodded and turned back to the mirror, closing his eyes. Cathetel opened his own eyes in time to watch Draco's wings grow from his back. They were a little bigger than Cathetel's, and were colored almost pure silver with an occasional green feather. His halo was gold and floated above his head.

Draco touched his new wings in awe. "Wow… can I fly?"

"Yes. But for some reason… you look twice as strong as me, Draco."

Draco turned to him. "You know, for some reason… I can't associate that name with myself anymore. I need something new for my new life."

"Like what?"

"… While I was asleep… the name Hael kept playing again and again in my head. I think that's what my new name was meant to be."

"Alright. From here on out, you will be known as Hael. But that still doesn't answer the question why you're stronger than me." Cathetel thought for a moment. "Maybe one of the books here can tell us."

"No need. I can tell you."

Cathetel and Hael turned to the door to see Eliora and Tynan standing there. "If my assumption is correct, Hael is what we call an Beta, or a warrior angel. He's stronger than all other angels. They're the brawn of the group. Usually very important, Omegas are second only to Alphas. That's you, Cathetel. Alphas are head angels, or Archangels." Tynan explained.

"So I'm an Alpha…" Cathetel clarified, pointing at himself. "And he's an Beta." He pointed at Hael.

Eliora nodded. "That's correct."

For a few seconds, there was silence. It was finally broken when Tynan noticed the book sitting on the chair next to Hael's bed. "Hey General, were you reading?"

"Yeah. I just picked up a random book. Turned out to be a book of spells. I wanted to try one as soon as Hael was up." Cathetel explained.

Eliora moved over to the book and picked it up, scanning the page he was on. She read quietly to herself, then smiled. "Ah, trying to get into someone's mind?"

"You know perfectly well who I'm trying to talk to." Cathetel snapped. "I need to know if this is going to work."

"Whatever you say, General. We'll be your anchor." Tynan said, moving next to Cathetel. Eliora moved to his other side, and Hael moved behind him.

Cathetel drew his wand, pointed it up like the book instructed him, then placed the tip to his head. "_Incendia, unda, ventus, silicis, patefacio mens thy occultus obfirmo_."

Immediately, his vision clouded over and went black. Tynan's voice called to him through the darkness. "Well done General. That's the first part. Now, you have to say the name of the person you want to speak to. We'll let you two talk from there."

Cathetel nodded and murmured the name of his potion's professor. For a second, nothing happened. Then, without warning, he felt something pull at his heart. He blinked, but in the milliseconds it took for him to do so, the scene changed. The black had vanished, leaving a blue, cloud dotted void. He fell to his knees on one of the clouds, desperately looking for some sort of land. As he did, he saw the body of Snape flicker into solidity a few meters in front of him. He was wearing his normal black robes with black gloves and black boots. From the looks of it, he had been dragged away from work.

The potions professor was baffled. He had been finishing preparations in his storage room when everything had suddenly gone black, then he had landed here. He looked around warily, wondering if this was some sort of joke. His eyes landed on the young angel sitting on the cloud in front of him. He looked so innocent and so… familiar? Snape took a step forward, eyeing Cathetel warily. "Who are you? Did you do this?"

Cathetel swallowed hard, not wanting to anger the Slytherin head. "You… don't recognize me, sir?"

Snape blinked in mild curiosity. This angel… knew him? "No, I can't say I do."

Cathetel stood, playing nervously with his earring. "Professor… it's me. Harry Potter."

Snape inhaled sharply, eyes widening. Potter… no, Harry… had been cute before, but now… he had a heavenly glow and beauty about him. He stepped forward, caught himself, then slowly approached Cathetel. "Po—Harry? Is that really you?"

Cathetel looked down at his feet, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Actually, my name changed. I'm now Cathetel. General Cathetel."

Snape didn't bother asking about the "General" part. He was too busy being shocked. "Cathetel… what happened to you?"

Cathetel looked up at Snape and saw genuine curiosity in his eyes. It was a foreign emotion to him, but it was welcome. Before he knew it, he had spilled his whole story out to his professor, from the beginning of the beatings to the current moment. He made sure to leave part of it out, though.

Snape listened with growing horror and fascination. Fascination at the aspects of angels. Horror at the accounts of the beatings. As soon as Cathetel was done, he reached out to him, only to have him shy away. He started to draw back, hurt, when Cathetel moved back in.

"I'm sorry. As you heard, I did the same with Tynan. After what my Uncle did…" Cathetel bit his lip, fear lighting in his eyes.

Snape made sure not to move too fast this time. When he was sure Cathetel wouldn't move away, he wrapped the young angel in a tight embrace. He ran his hand over his hair and he said, "Po—Ha—Cathetel… I'm so sorry… I should have known… should have done _something_…"

"Professor—…"

"Please… we're alone… call me Severus." He drew back, staring into Cathetel's eyes, tracing his features with his gloved fingers. He was startled when Cathetel leaned into the gentle touch.

"Severus…" He murmured quietly, eyes closing. "I left something out from my story. Something you need to know."

"What is is?"

Cathetel looked up guiltily at Severus. "There's a reason I called you here… Severus… is it true…?" Here he had to pause. How in God's holy name did he put this?

Severus felt the blood drain from his face. Could he know? He couldn't! Unless…

"Is it true you have feelings for me?"

He knew. Severus looked down, ashamed. Such a relationship was… taboo… no matter how much he loved the boy, it could never be. Cathetel would never feel the same. But he deserved to know the truth. "Cathetel… I'm sorry… it's true."

Cathetel couldn't believe his luck. So it was true. His love was returned. He buried his face in Severus's chest, much to the other's surprise. "Severus… I… need to tell you something…"

For a split second, Severus could have sworn that his heart stopped beating. "Cathetel—?"

"I love you too!" Cathetel quickly blurt out, not wanting the words to get jumbled in his throat.

Dead silence reigned for a few agonizing moments. Finally, Severus looked at Cathetel's midnight black locks. "Is that true? Do you truly… love me back?"

Cathetel tightened his grip on Severus. "I would never lie to the man I love…"

Severus moved his hand so he was cupping Cathetel's chin. He lifted it so they were looking eye-to-eye. Instead of his normal scowl or smirk, he had a brilliant, real smile on his face. "Cathetel…" Finding no words to say, he decided actions speak louder than words. Leaning down, he captured the younger angel's lips in a gentle kiss.

((Woo! Longest chapter yet! So, what do you all think? Please, no flames. And no "EEEWW! STUDENT TEACHER RELATIONSHIPS ARE SOOO GROSS!" Please, none of that. My fic, my rules.))


	6. The Parents

((Yay! Good to know you all like Snarry. Anyway, I'm not going to go off on a big ramble like I do most times. All I'm going to say is this: From this coming Friday to the Friday after that, there will probably be no updates. I'MA GOIN' TA DISNEYWORLD! WOOHOO! *bricked* And some of you asked… the Latin is real. I do not make languages up. Unless I say I have. Okay, on with the fic!))

Cathetel's eyes widened and his heart stopped beating for a split second. After a moment of shock, his eyes slid shut and he pressed into the kiss. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Severus's neck as the potions master slipped one arm around the angel's waist and one hand cupped his face, tracing his jaw and cheek. Cathetel blushed profusely when he felt Severus run his tongue across his bottom lip. He hesitantly opened his mouth, and Severus slipped his tongue inside. The kiss increased in intensity and Cathetel's grip on his love's robes tightened.

A need for air finally forced them to pull apart. The two stared at each other, panting. Finally, Severus leaned in again to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He moved to whisper in Cathetel's ear, "Thank you… Cathetel…"

The younger angel smiled and shook his head, leaning on the elder's shoulder. "No, Severus… thank _you_. You've given me hope again…" He pulled away, smiling.

At that moment, a voice in Cathetel's head rang out. It was Eliora. "General, you need to come back now. Don't worry, you'll see each other when the school year starts again. Maybe even sooner. But we need you here now."

Cathetel nodded and turned to Severus. "I have to go now. But maybe I'll see you soon."

Severus took Cathetel's hand and squeezed it. "I'll hold you to that." The two shared one last kiss before Severus pulled away. "You should go before you get in trouble. Like you usually do."

Cathetel stuck out his tongue. "I don't ALWAYS get into trouble…" He smiled again, giving Severus a farewell hug. "I'll see you soon, Sev."

"Farewell, Cathetel."

Cathetel nodded and closed his eyes. He felt the pull at his heart again, and he opened his eyes. He was again standing in Hael's room. He looked around at the trio, a goofy grin on his face.

Hael noticed this immediately and groaned, smacking his forehead. "Let me guess. You were talking with Uncle Sev and you two kissed (or worse), then parted ways, promising to see each other soon."

"Wow, you're a good guesser!"

Hael's face went pale. "I was kidd—oh my God, I did NOT need that metal image…"

"Hey, you mentioned it!"

"That didn't mean you needed to give it to me!"

Tynan threw his hands up and shrieked, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT, BUT LET'S DO IT ANYWAY! Seriously, you two. Knock it off."

"Sorry…"

"My bad…"

"Anyway," Eliora cut in, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Tynan replied. "Cathetel's not due for training for another week."

"Well, why don't we ask him? Cathetel? What do you want to do?" Eliora asked, turning to Cathetel.

Cathetel looked contemplative for a moment before answering. "I was wondering… could I see my mom and dad?"

Tynan and Eliora looked at each other, then looked back at the angel General. "I don't see why not. Hael? Are you coming?" Eliora questioned.

"Sure. I'd love to meet his parents." Hael responded.

"Good. Follow me." Tynan turned and led everyone out of the room. He took them past several rooms to a set of rosewood double doors with a gold knocker on both. From beyond, Cathetel could hear the laughter of young children and two adults. Tynan knocked on the door and called, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter? It's Tynan and friends."

Cathetel's breath caught in his throat when he heard his mom's voice. "Tynan? Hey, come on in! Amber, Skylar, run off and play for a minute while we talk."

Tynan started to open the door when he turned to Cathatel. "Stay here until I call you."

Cathetel frowned deeply as the other three went in. He heard his father's voice say, "Tynan. Eliora. And a guest! What can we do for you?"

"We wanted to introduce the new General and his Lieutenant to you. The General is outside currently, but this is Hael." Eliora introduced the Omega.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hael. But… my. You look strangely like someone I knew back in school." Lily said.

"Eh… Lucius Malfoy, perhaps?" Hael suggested with a bit of chagrin.

"Yes, actually. Wait, are you his son?" James asked, a bit of distaste in his voice.

"Yes. I was Draco Malfoy, but I no longer represent the Malfoy name. My name is now Hael, and I only follow my lord and my General."

"Speak of which… do you know who our new General is?" Lily asked.

"Of course. We brought him here personally." There was a pause, then Tynan called, "General, you can come in now."

Cathetel swallowed hard and stepped into the room. The first thing he saw was Tynan, Eliora, and Hael scattered around the room. The second, his parents sitting in two armchairs in the center of the room. He stopped dead, his breath catching in his throat.

James and Lily took one look at Cathetel, silence reigning for a split second before all hell broke loose.

"Harry?"

"HARRY!"

"MOM! DAD!"

There was a mad rush to get out of the way, but Eliora, Tynan, and Hael were knocked off their feet by the three angels as they rushed into each other's arms. Cathetel, Lily, and James were a jumble of limbs, wings and halos as they crashed into each other, laughing and crying at the same time.

Eliora sat up, rubbing her head with an annoyed look on her face. "Sure, go ahead. Don't mind us."

Tynan smiled good-naturedly as he pulled Eliora to her feet. "Don't worry so much, Eliora. This is the first time they've ever really seen each other in a very long time. Hey Hael, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah… just a little winded… Hoo…"

Meanwhile, the trio in the center of the room had pulled apart. Cathetel looked from one parent to the other, marveling how similar they looked in the photo album he had. Lily still had her almond shaped green eyes and thick red hair. She wore a shimmering white strapless dress that fell to her feet. Her snow white wings were small and delicate with the occasional red or gold feather, and her gold halo was shiny and rested on her head like a circlet. His father still had the same untidy black hair and hazel eyes, but his wings were large and cloud white with green and brown feathers. His halo was a little thicker than Lily's and floated above his head about an inch.

Cathetel was pulled out of his thoughts when Lily cupped his face in her hands. "Harry, my baby… You're the new General?"

The younger angel leaned into the touch and nodded. "Yes mom, I am, but my names not Harry anymore. I'm now General Cathetel. I know you gave me the name Harry, but I can't help but associate it with a past I want to forget."

James placed a hand on Cathetel's shoulder. "What happened that was so horrible?"

Cathetel's eyes fell. Should he tell them about the abuse? Didn't they already know? After a moment, his eyes hardened a bit and he looked up. "You don't know? Aren't angels supposed to look out for their children?"

James's grip tightened. "We were only allowed to look out for you in certain ways. Make sure your magic didn't kill you. But other than that, we were allowed no connection."

Cathetel sagged, feeling a little guilty. After a moment, he closed his eyes. "Mom… Dad… I hate having to relive the past… but you have to know… You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

For the next hour, Cathetel told the story of what had happened to him since his first year. He made sure to leave out the part about Severus being his mate, just in case that didn't go over well. Everyone listened attentively, some with mixed emotion. Eliora and Tynan were indifferent, having already heard the story. Hael was shocked, hearing that the golden boy wasn't nearly as lucky as he thought. Lily and James were silent throughout the whole story. When Cathetel finally ended, Lily shot up and rushed over to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace and sobbing uncontrollably. James stood as well, a look of raw fury on his face, but he was silent.

Lily ran her fingers through Cathetel's hair, crying hard. "Oh Cathetel… oh my poor baby… how could my sister _do_ such a thing?"

Cathetel rubbed his mom's back soothingly. "Mom, it's okay. I'm here now. They can't hurt me anymore."

James moved over to Cathetel and Lily and wrapped them both in a tight embrace. He remained silent, but Cathetel could tell he was furious beyond words.

Eliora cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "General, I noticed… during your story, you left out something very important…"

Cathetel sighed and pulled away from his parents. "I hoped you wouldn't notice… oh well. No sense keeping it a secret forever. Mom, dad, you understand the concept of mates, don't you?" The two nodded, so he continued. "Well… Eliora informed me who mine was not too long ago…"

The two parents' moods lightened considerably. "Oh? Don't keep us in the dark! Who is it?" Lily asked, curious.

Cathetel bit his lip. "Well, as Eliora put it… you're not going to like it."

"I've heard it all. Tell us." James persisted.

"You're REALLY not going to like it…"

"Cathetel Potter, spill it." Lily warned jokingly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you… my mate is Severus Snape."

((Huzzah! Another chapter done, though not my best. I'm pressed for time here. Unfortunately, I don't know if I'll be able to get another chapter in before I leave. Please rate and review, and I'll see you kiddies when I get back! ^_^))


	7. The Change II

((Hello, my faithful readers! I am ALIIIIIIIIIVE! And I finally have another chapter up! Sorry for keeping you all waiting! ONWARD! *bricked for taking so long to update* I'm SORRY!))

Silence reigned. Cathetel watched his parents' faces closely, looking for any sign that one might be… upset. Well, he wasn't disappointed. Lily was no longer smiling. Instead, she had a look of utter shock on her now pale face. James, on the other hand, was turning red all over and looked like he would explode at any time. With a sigh, Cathetel closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I said you weren't going to like it."

This seemed to snap both parents out of a trance. Lily sat down hard in her chair and started to say something, but James beat her to the punch. Containing his rage as much as possible, he growled, "No. I refuse to let my son go with that greasy git! I know how he would treat you! The man hates you with a passion! I've seen it with my own eyes!"

Cathetel's eyes narrowed and flashed to gold. "Enough! I will not have my mate spoken of like that!"

James's rage seemed to fade instantly. He stared at Cathetel, eyes wide. "But…"

"No. No buts." The young general growled. "Sev and I have spoken already. We love each other and are going to make this work."

"Cathetel, how can you say you love him? Look at the way he's treated you!" James barked, face turning red again.

"How do you know you love mom?" The younger angel retorted.

"Cathetel Potter, do not drag your mother into this!"

"FINE!" Cathetel yelled, throwing his hands into the air. "I see how it is! It doesn't matter how _I _feel! It never mattered to anyone! It was always about what everyone else wanted! It's always "Harry, do this," or "Harry, do that"! No one EVER gives a care about how I feel about ANYTHING!" With this said, he spun on his heel and ran out of the room.

"Cathetel, wait!" Lily sprang from her chair, but was stopped by Eliora.

"Mrs. Potter, maybe we should give him some time to himself." Eliora told Lily gently. "He's very upset right now, not to mention unstable. If we upset him any more…" She didn't continue.

James stared at the place where Cathetel had been standing. He took a deep, shuddering breath, then turned to Tynan. "I need you to tell me what happened over the course of Cathetel's school years. Something tells me I'm missing something vital."

Tynan nodded and motioned to the chair James had been sitting in before. "Sit down. It's a long story."

Lily sat down as well. "Hael, will you look for Cathetel? I'm worried about him."

Hael nodded and wordlessly left the room.

Cathetel sprinted down the halls, tears streaming from his eyes. Why had he told them? 'Of COURSE they wouldn't accept Sev! They both hated him! They hated him…' It kept repeating in his head, only causing the tears to come harder.

As he ran past a door, he stopped short. He then back-tracked a couple of feet, coming to a stop in front of the same door. Beyond, he could hear gentle music, a soothing tune that seemed to ease his aching soul. He grasped the handle, pushing the door open silently. He peeked inside, blinking away tears so he could see clearly.

The scene in front of him took his breath away. In front of him was a tropical forest pond. Beautiful flowers of every shape, size, and color were scattered across the ground, with graceful butterflies dancing from one flower to another. Palm trees taller than any building he had ever seen outlined the sky, which was cloudless and an almost unnatural blue. Beyond the trees, he could see mountains, standing majestically against the sky with jagged peaks. The pond in front of him held crystal clear water. Beyond, he could see two waterfalls, one falling into the other which then cascaded into the pond, creating a fine mist. Rocks smoothed by the water framed the waterfalls and one edge of the pond. The soft music from before could be heard above the roar of the 'falls.

Cathetel slowly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Warm, humid air enveloped his body, lining his skin with tiny water droplets. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of tropical flowers and clean water. As he looked around again, he spotted something he hadn't seen before: A female figure sitting in the water a little ways away. He lower half was in the water, but from the waist up, she was beautiful. She looked to be about 20, and she had moonlight pale skin, glowing almost white in the sun. Her hair hung to her waist, long, shining, and pitch black, contrasting greatly with her skin. It flowed around her body like it had a life of its' own. Her face was that of a gentle mother, with high cheekbones, a gently pointing chin, and beautiful, kind grey eyes. Tied around her chest was a piece of multicolored cloth, which seemed to change to different shades of blue depending on how the light hit it.

As Cathetel watched, the girl began to hum along with the music. Then she began to sing.

"Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me…"

Cathetel listened, spellbound. The woman, whoever she was, had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It caught his heart and tugged at it, as if trying to pull him near. Ignoring his inner voice that told him he was being a peeping tom, he started to move forward. As he did, he stepped on something that made a loud *crack*. He cringed as the woman spun around to stare at him, her grey eyes wide. For a moment, nothing was said. Finally, Cathetel bowed his head and murmured, "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…"

The woman cocked her head to one side and smiled. "It's quite alright. You just startled me." She looked closely at him, then inhaled sharply. "I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't realize I was in the presence of our General!" She bowed her head in respect.

Cathetel sighed and dropped his head. "Please, none of that. For now… I just… want to be myself, not the General."

The young woman nodded in understanding. "Would you like to relax in the spring? A dip might do you some good."

Cathetel nodded in agreement. He pulled his wings and hid his halo, then began to strip. He paused before pulling off his robe, looking embarrassed over at the woman. "Um… could you… um…"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry!" She spun around so her back was facing him.

With a sigh, Cathetel slipped out of his robes and tossed them to one side. He slowly lowered his foot towards the water, expecting it to be freezing. He was surprised when he found it to be quite warm. Grinning, he slid into the water, letting his tense muscles relax. "Wow, I didn't realize I was so tense."

Giggling, the woman turned back to Cathetel. "Yes, one can become tense throughout the day. That's why I visit this spring at least once a week." She suddenly moved closer to him and held out her hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Calliope. It means 'beautiful voice'."

"And it suits you so well." Cathetel said, shaking her hand. "Are you an angel as well?"

Calliope giggled and shook her head. "Actually, I was given three different forms; a human form, and animal form, and the form I'm in now."

Looking her up and down, Cathetel remarked, "You look human now… but that probably means I'm missing something."

"You're not looking close enough…" Calliope said in a sing-song voice. "But then again, the part of me that's different… well, I should just show you." With this said, she swam to a nearby rock and pulled herself out of the water.

Cathetel's mouth dropped open. Where Calliope's legs should have been… there was a beautiful tail, ending in a flowing translucent fin. The tail was a beautiful, sparkling blue color, the same color as a shallow ocean on a sunny, clear day. The fin was the same, only semi-see through. Each scale on her tail glittered and shone like a diamond at even the slightest movement. The fin at the end remained partially in the water, floating and flowing on the surface like silk.

"You're… a mermaid…" He finally managed to get out. Immediately after, he wanted to smack himself. Well, thank you, captain state-the-obvious!

Calliope giggled and nodded. "Yes. When I lived on Earth, I always had an affinity towards water. When I was out on a boat one day, a storm hit, and I was thrown overboard. I drowned, and when I got here, it was decided that a water form with aquatic powers would suit me much better than an angelic form. So, here I am!" She slid back into the water, hiding her tail and fin again. "Hope that doesn't bother you any."

Cathetel quickly shook his head and replied, "Not at all. I think it's great you got a form you love." He lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

Calliope caught onto his sudden lack of words and, after a few seconds, swam over to him. "What are you thinking about?"

Cathetel let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Nothing, really. I'm just wondering if there were some way I could change forms depending on what I was drawn to as a human."

"Probably. It just takes a certain event or emotion to draw it out. Like for me, a feeling of peace and serenity helps me change into my mermaid form. That's why I like to come here." Calliope gestured around her to emphasize the point.

Cathetel started to reply, when suddenly the door was opened again. He turned to see Hael standing in the doorway. "Hael, how did you-?" He scrambled out of the water and shot towards his clothes like a possessed lawn mower.

Hael rolled his eyes and sighed. "I've been listening for about a minute now. I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I wanted to make sure I didn't barge in on you doing something embarrassing." He turned away so Cathetel could get dressed with a little privacy. "So, who's your friend?"

Calliope waved to Hael. "You must be a friend of Cathetel's. I'm Calliope. We were having a nice chat and Cathetel was just relaxing."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Calliope." Hael nodded in her direction, then turned back to the other male. "You should come back, Cath. Your mom and dad will be worried."

Cathetel had been facing away from Hael, but he turned, eyes glowing gold. "Why should I go back and face rejection? My parents aren't exactly happy with the news."

Hael noticed his glowing eyes, but kept prodding him. "I'm sure they've come to their senses by now… come on, let's get you back." He started to move towards Cathetel, but stopped when his body began to glow gold. "Cath, are you okay?" Hael asked, worry lacing his voice.

Cathetel didn't reply. Instead, he made a pained noise and fell to his knees. "Something's… not right…" He managed to grind out.

Hael started to rush towards him, but was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned, coming face-to-face with Calliope in her human form. She now wore a long blue dress that fell to her bare feet. "Don't touch him, Hael." She warned him. "He's taking on his third form. Something like a memory must have triggered it."

The two looked on as the glow engulfed Cathetel's body. It suddenly pulsed, blinding both Hael and Calliope. When they had blinked away the spots from their eyes, they were faced with a new figure. It _was_ Cathetel, but he had changed. He now wore long white pants that sat on his hips and white sandals. His chest and back were bare, and for good reason. His wings were extended, but a second, smaller pair could be seen below the larger, main pair. Adorning his head was another small pair of wings. All three sets were pure gold, shining in the light.

Hael looked his friend over, awe written all over his face. "By God, Cath… you look amazing…"

Calliope was also in shock. "Y-You're a tri-winged angel!"

Cathetel stood shakily, almost losing his footing. "A what now?"

"Tri-winged angels are very rare and _very _powerful. We haven't seen one here since Lucifer fell! They're more powerful than even archangels!" Calliope looked like she was about to have a fit. "There's no way the dark will win with a tri-winged angel general on our side!"

Instead of looking happy, Cathetel just looked more forlorn. "Great. Yet another thing that sets me apart from the others." He sighed deeply, all three sets of wings drooping.

Hael wasn't sure what had Cathetel looking so bummed. Then he began to think about it, and the pieces began to fall into place. Just when he thought he could be somewhat normal, this happens. No matter what, he would always be used for his power, and no one would see him for who he was. Not only that, but people would just see him as a person in a position of power, not someone you could get to know. No one would know him for Cathetel; they would only know him at the General. "Cathetel," Hael finally said, "you realize that people will still love you for who you are, even though you are powerful? Look at me, and Eliora and Tynan. We love you for _who _you are, not _what_ you are."

Cathetel didn't look Hael in the eye at first. Finally, though, he looked up at him, hope in his eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Absolutely, Cath." The silver-haired angel replied, moving over and placing a hand on Cathetel's shoulder. "I'll always be your friend, no matter what. You can always count on me."

Cathetel sighed and let a small, relieved smile cross his features. "Thank you, Hael." He pulled his wings and halo in and turned to Calliope. "Thank you for letting me use the spring, Cal. I'm going to rejoin my parents now… hopefully make them see things through my eyes…"

"Good luck, Cath." Calliope said, waving to him as the two exited.

((Aaaand, there's chapter seven! FINALLY! Rate, review, and tell me what you think! Oh, and that song that Calliope was singing is called "Lullaby".))


End file.
